


Bro, I love you

by seasonal_obsession



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, Gay Mike Hanlon, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, The Losers Club (IT) - Freeform, but Mike makes everything better, let Mike fuck, not super relevant obvi they're gay for each other, richie is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonal_obsession/pseuds/seasonal_obsession
Summary: Ways to say I love you; by shouting it





	Bro, I love you

Mike sits in a circle with his friends with Richie laying his head in his lap. He gently runs his fingers through his boyfriends’ still damp hair. They had spent all day at the quarry, playing in the cool water under the blazing late afternoon sun.

As the day cooled off the less time each loser spent jumping into the water and more time soaking up the evening rays of sunshine. Eventually, they all made their way out of the water and off the beach, up the trail through the woods to where they had parked their cars.

Mike closes his eyes and lifts his face towards the sky, he hears his friends moving and chatting around him but they’re all out of focus. Everywhere Richie is touching him is warm, it’s very distracting and really awesome. Mike smiles to himself before tipping his face down.

He opens his eyes to see Richie looking back at him. Richie sucks in a deep breath when they make eye contact and his eyes go round and wide, looking extra big behind his glasses. “What-“ Mike starts but Richie is scrambling to his feet and, Mike can’t believe him, walking away without a word.

“Baby?” Mike calls after him but his boyfriend keeps walking away toward the trail leading down to the cliff edge. “Richie!?” He calls out. His friends have stopped to see what the commotion was about. “What’s he doing?” Ben asks. Mike just shrugs because he has no idea. He’s not sure what happened but Richie seems spooked.

Mike sighs and stands, he wipes the seat of his trunks off and follows his boyfriends’ retreating form. He runs to catch up to where Richie has made his way halfway down the path. “Bro, c’mon, what are you doing?” Mike calls out, frustrated. Richie stops and swings around. “Babe,” he says grinning “did you just call me bro?” Richie laughs, doubling over, and Mike takes the opportunity to reach his boyfriend and wrap him in his arms.

Richie doesn’t stop laughing but he can’t help but melt in his boyfriends’ arms. Mike looks bemusedly at the giggling boy before him. Richie’s hands run up Mike’s arms and clasp around his neck. “Maybe.” Mike teases pecking a kiss to Richie’s nose. Richie giggles again and Mike feels that familiar swell of happiness rise in his chest. God, he likes this boy so so much. 

They sway where they stand, just enjoying the weight of the other in their arms. Mike presses kisses to the side if Richie’s head. “Sweetheart,” he whispers near Richie’s ear, “what happened?”

“Hm?” Richie hums into Mikes neck where he’s hiding his face. “Why’d you run off?” Mike specifies, running a hand up and down Richie’s back. Richie abruptly tenses and pulls away, his eyes wide.

“Um” Richie gulps, “no reason?” he says, and Mike thinks maybe he meant it as a statement, but it definitely came out like a question. Mike looks over Richie’s face, searching his expression. He won’t meet his eyes and Mike is getting concerned about what’s going on with his boyfriend.

“Did I do something?” He asks, wracking his brain for anything it could be. Richie startles and quickly brings his hands to cup Mike’s cheeks, “no baby, no…” he rests his forehead against Mike’s. “I don’t think you could ever do anything wrong.” He confesses with a small smile.

Mike places a kiss on Richie’s forehead and Richie closes his eyes and sighs. He steps away and grabs Mike’s hand, “c’mon, let’s go sit.” He says leading Mike down the path to the quarry edge. Mike whistles a bird call Stan had taught them all. Richie grins over at him then makes his own, admittedly sorry, bird call. They challenge each other back and forth, giggling in-between turns, ’til they’re both sitting on the edge of the cliff, Mike with his legs crisscrossed and Richie’s hanging over the edge.

“Okay so, here’s the thing,” Richie starts “I realized something and it kind of freaked me out,” He starts, waving his hands around as he speaks, “well not like freaked me out like it’s a bad thing, it’s just new and I’m not sure if I should say it?” a stressed sigh leaves him as he thinks. “But I think I really want to say it but…”

“I don’t know!” He exclaims throwing his hands up. “Maybe you won’t want to hear it! But you’ll be so fucking nice about it because you are just so nice, and sweet, and honestly, sometimes I wonder what someone like you is doing with me—“

Mike starts to interrupt his boyfriends’ rant but Richie just hops to his feet and starts pacing with a “fuck, Mikey!” Mike turns his body from the cliff edge to face Richie. He watches him pace for a few moments. Richie’s movements are jerky and he keeps running his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up more and more.

Mike looks on in concern thinking of what he wants to say. He’s not entirely sure what’s going on with his boy, but he’s not going to let Richie think there’s any reason they shouldn’t be together.

“Richie,” Mike says gently, “I’m with you because I really like you! Like, really really like you!” He can feel his face getting hot at the confession, he’s not embarrassed, he could never be; not when it came to Richie and his feelings for him. “I don’t know what you could do to make me give you up, as far as I’m concerned you’re stuck with me, Tozier.” Richie’s movements stop and he turns to Mike, his mouth agape and his hands stuck in his hair, “yeah?” He asks breathlessly. Mike smiles, his heart flipping, “yes, baby, of course.” He answers gently.

Richie’s hands fall to his sides and Mike can see his shoulders relax. Mike shifts to his feet and holds his arms out to Richie, “now can you come over here and kiss me?” Mike requests sweetly. Richie grins and steps into his boyfriends’ arms.

Their kiss quickly falls into a rhythm and Mike finds himself getting lost in it. “Fuck, your lips are so soft,” Mike moans. He goes to deepen the kiss, but Richie ends it, pulling away from Mike. He starts to protest but stops when he catches sight of Richie’s mischievous grin, and Mike’s breath catches at how beautiful he looks. His well-kissed lips stretching to show all of his teeth and his freckles standing stark against his pale skin. Mike can practically see the sparkle he gets in his eyes when he’s excited about something.

Richie takes a moment to take in Mike’s face taking in his own, he’s not sure about what he’s going to do, but Mike has always made him feel brave. He presses a quick kiss to Mike’s lips then spins and sprints to the cliff edge. “Richie!?” He hears Mike exclaim before he’s flying off the cliff.

“I

 

LOVE

 

YOUUUUUUUUUUU”

 

he shouts as he plummets towards the water below. His whole body feels like it’s on fire until he hits the cool water with a splash.

At the top of the cliff, Mike stands stock still. Did he just say I love you? Richie…loves him? It feels like sparklers are lighting up his body as one thought echoes through his head; he loves me he loves me he loves me…Mike sprints to the cliff and flies over it with an excited shout. He hears Richie exclaim before he’s sinking into the water where he lands next to him.

He surfaces as quickly as he can and when his head breaks through the surface he shakes the water out of his eyes, frantically searching for his boyfriend. His boyfriend who LOVES HIM! He spots Richie’s pale face like a shock against the dark water. His eyes are wide and his expression can’t seem to decide between worried and amused.

Mike swims towards him, close enough for their legs to brush with every kick. Mike crowds Richie to shallower water so he can stand, then wraps Richie’s legs around his waist, holding him steady with strong hands on his thighs. Richie hesitantly wraps his arms around Mike’s shoulders and clasps his hands together. So far Mike hasn’t done anything to make Richie think this is going to go badly, but he’s insecure, sue him.

“You love me?” Mike asks in awe. Richie goes to shrug then stops and nods shyly. Mike laughs, his heart glowing with happiness. “You know, I think I love you too, baby-doll,” Mike says his happiness escaping in giggles. Richie tilts his head a puzzled expression on his face, “you think?” He asks, unclasping his hands from around Mike’s neck and leaning as far back as he can with his hands on Mike’s broad shoulders.

Mike moves his hands from Richie’s thighs to the small of his back, pushing gently to bring him back in closer, and Richie doesn’t even consider refusing his boyfriends wish. He shakes his head speaking, “sorry, that’s not fair, I took you by surprise-“ Mike covers Richie’s mouth with his hand and he looks up to see a frown on his face but notices his gentle eyes. “Baby, if you don’t stop talking down about yourself, we’re gonna have a problem.”

Richie’s light laugh is muffled by Mikes’ hand so he pulls it down and laces their fingers together. “Even when you threaten me you’re sweet, Mikey.” Mike chuckles and presses a kiss to Richie’s lips. He pulls away only far enough to murmur “I love you” between kisses.

Soon they’re not so much as kissing as pressing their smiles together as Mike professes his love over and over. “I love you, baby…I love you…I love you…I love your lips…fuck baby, I love you so much…you’re perfect baby…”

By the time they leave the water they’re shivering and blue. The moon shines brightly in the sky, lighting the footpath back to the clearing holding their friends. They walk in, holding each other tight, to see a bonfire burning and not all of their friends. Only Ben, Bev, and Bill are present, sitting in a half circle around the fire.

“Hey, where’ve you been?” Bill calls softly when they get close enough to hear. “Oh, ya know, just taking a swim,” Richie answers flippantly. “Did you encounter a wild octopus?” Ben teases, “or leeches!” Bev exclaims, and she and Ben laugh and fist bump. Bill chuckles, appraising Richie’s hickey covered neck, the color stark on his pale skin against Mike’s brown arm hanging over his shoulders.

Richie blushes and glances at Mike who’s smirking back at him. He runs a finger over Richie’s sensitive neck causing Richie to shiver. “Nah,” Richie says dazedly, caught in the honey of Mike’s dark eyes, “just a really hot guy that really knows his way around a d—hmph!“ He’s cut off when Mike slams his mouth over his, sucking in his bottom lip. Richie groans into his mouth, immediately hypnotized by his boyfriend. Their friends boo and heckle them but Richie just flips them off, content to enjoy the aggressive way Mike’s tongue is licking into his mouth, his legs turning to jelly until he has to cling to his boyfriend just to stay upright.

Mike pulls away after a moment and whispers “I love you” in Richie’s ear, then nonchalantly turns to ask “Where did Stan and Eddie go?” He struggles to keep a straight face as Richie nuzzles into his neck, nipping at his ear, declaring his love in a distracting whisper. “They had to make curfew,” Bev explains, holding up her phone to show the late time.

“Shit, when did it get so late?” Mike exclaims in surprise. He notices his friends glancing at each other and giggling; “probably sometime between those hickeys and a bj,” Bev cries through laughter, making the boys on either side of her crack up. Richie giggles so Mike pinches his side making Richie laugh harder. Mike looks on fondly at his laughing friends, happy they’re happy, even when they’re teasing him.

Mike can’t help but draw Richie in and kiss him, overwhelmed by how perfect this moment feels. By how in love he is. He hears his friends laugh and go back to their own conversation, ignoring the idiots making out in front of them. Mike draws his kisses out, knowing he’s stringing Richie along and knowing his boyfriend is enjoying every minute of it just as much as he is.

He bites at Richie’s lip earning a small whimper that makes him shiver in pleasure. He plays every trick he’s memorized from all his practice drawing new sounds out of his boyfriend. He keeps going until he can feel Richie’s hard on when he shifts, and that’s when he pulls away.

Richie lets out an embarrassingly needy whine that he tries to stifle by biting into Mike’s neck. He can feel Mike’s chuckle as much as he hears it. He jumps and lets go when Mike pinches his side, “shit!” He yelps. He goes to glare at his boyfriend, who knows he’s ticklish, but when he sees the heat in his eyes all discontent feelings vanish, replaced by a quickly spreading heat that’s melting his insides.

“Let’s get out of here.” Mike murmurs, his voice low and kinda raspy. Richie’s mouth goes dry and his thoughts turn into an incoherent buzz, but his mouth is forming words that babble out of him. “Yeah! Yes, fuck yes! Holy fuck yeah, let’s go…”

he takes Mike’s hand and starts pulling him to the truck they drove in. “Alright guys, we’re gonna bounce,” Richie calls his shoulder as they retreat from the bonfires warmth, “see you later! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Richie calls again as they reach the truck parked second—farthest away.

They faintly hear Bev and Ben bidding them goodnight between giggles, and an amused “beep beep!” from Bill, as they scramble into the front seats, Mike in front of the wheel. “And what do you think we’ll be doing, baby?” Mike asks suggestively and Richie eagerly lists all the dirty things he wants to do for Mike, who smirks as he shifts the car into drive, and turns the nose to the road home.


End file.
